When Old Ties Come Undone
by AuroraRuby
Summary: What would happen if Ruby did not go through with her plans and instead ran off with Sam? What would Dean do? Find out in When Old Ties Come Undone. Written from four character's points of view; Dean, Sam, Ruby, and Jo. Pairings; Sam/Ruby, Dean/Jo..
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** _This story includes the pairings of Sam and Ruby, and Dean and Jo. If you do not like these pairings, it might be best to not read. I of course do not own any of the characters in this other than the character of Cordelia (Delia). Enjoy.._

**When Old Ties Come Undone**

**Prologue**

_**Ruby**_

The hotel was cheap, the bed uncomfortable. The only good part of that trip was the company. Sam was still asleep, which was not a surprise, when I woke up. Being human he actually needed to sleep. I on the other hand could last without it for as long as I needed. Slowly sliding out of the bed, careful not to wake Sam, I saw that it was almost 7AM. If we had not come in so late the night before, the late time may have actually meant something to me. Sam deserved to sleep, but we would have to get a move on if we were to reach this Roadhouse place by four.

It was Sam's idea to meet with his brother, not mine. Maybe I should have voiced my concern just a little more. If I had said or done something differently things may be different now. I was happy to just leave the past in the past. Yet Dean was his brother, so I had to give him that. It was too late in my opinion for any tricks to try and bring Sam back to them anyway.


	2. Part One

**Part One**

_**Dean**_

The air was cool when I slowly got out of my beloved 1967 Chevy Impala. I had been dreading this day ever since I had first planned it. What was I thinking calling Sam after all this time? What did I think that this meeting would really achieve? Entering the Roadhouse I looked around until I spotted my beautiful fiancé. Even after a week, it was still an odd feeling for me. I never had been the marring type. I was more of the love them and leave them type. Jo did not notice my approach, so I took her by surprise as I put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "How is my favourite person today?" I asked her as she pushed me away. "Well I have to work today due to my lovely husband-to-be deciding to meet with his brother who he has not heard from for over three years." Jo's voice was sarcastic, yet still I could feel her love in them. "So I want my brother to know that I have found something good in my life. There is no crime in that." I watched as Jo continued to clean the bar. I almost thought she was just going to ignore me, when she suddenly turned to face me, her eyes filled with fear. "But you know he is not Sam anymore. For all you know he is the king of the demons now. How can you trust him enough to bring him here? My mother worked hard to rebuild this place. I do not want to see it destroyed by demons again." Moving behind the bar, I knew she was right. I placed my arms around her waist again, kissing her on the lips this time. "Do not worry about that. I doubt that Sam will come alone, but he would not do anything to hurt us or the Roadhouse. He actually sounded happy to hear from me." I knew my words would not comfort her as I had said it all before. Ever since Ellen had left Jo this place, Jo had been protective of it. As if keeping the Roadhouse alive would keep her mother with her forever.

The sound of the door opening made us move away from each other. I saw who it was and shook my head. "I told you before I am not cancelling this meeting. I want to see Sam again. I need to be with my brother again even if it is only for a few minutes." "I have not come to argue with you about all the wrong choices you have made for today actually Dean. As much as I would love for you not to want or need this so much, I can see that nothing me or Jo does will be able to change your mind. It is too late now." The voice was familiar, but said words I had not expected to hear. "What are you here for then Castiel?" I questioned the angel who had been watching out for me for just less than five years now. "I am actually here to make sure you come out of this alive. I do not trust Sam after all this time. Ruby has had too much time to damage him, beyond repair maybe." Castiel took a seat at one of the larger tables. It was clear that he would stay there until Sam left, just to make sure I was safe. "Well it is always great to know that my guardian angel is watching out for me. Yet I still think there is more to this than what you are telling me." Castiel looked down at the table as he replied, "Always is, isn't there? No one knows what Sam is like now. That is all I know. Sorry Dean."

_**Sam**_

I folded the map I had been using to guide the way as Ruby pulled the car to a stop. The Roadhouse still looked the same as it was the last time I had seen it. Yet I knew that was not possible as it had burned down years ago. I was unsure of what to expect from this meeting, yet I still felt the need to attend. After all this time, hopefully, Dean would not have some plan to try and get me back. It was too late for that. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Ruby. I would hate to put you or Delia in danger." I turned to look at the sleeping child in the backseat, it would be heartbreaking to have to wake her, yet I knew there was no way Ruby would allow me to go in alone. Looking at Delia, you would not see her mother in her, yet she took after her in many ways. Including how they both had me wrapped around their fingers so easily. Our daughter was about two and a half years old, and very observant. Like her mother, she was a manipulative character, who even had convinced us both to stop calling her by her full name, Cordelia, just by ignoring us whenever we used it.

There was only one car in the parking area, the familiar Impala that our father had given Dean. It was not likely that there would be a trap waiting inside. "Don't be stupid Sam. You're not going in alone and I do not care what Dean has to say about my presence. He probably will expect it. So will not have anything planned. It is Delia I am worried about." Ruby said as she got out of the car, opening the back door to wake Delia up. "Please Ruby..." I started, but gave up and opened my door to go around and carry our daughter for Ruby. "It will be fine Sam." Ruby said as she handed over Delia. Delia was a pleasant surprise for us both, yet she would come to even more of a shock to Dean. Yet who couldn't resist her large innocent eyes? Even if they could turn black, though that would only happen if she felt as if she was in danger or if she saw her mother's eyes change. "I am sure it will be, yet how are we meant to explain Delia when we barely understood it ourselves?" Ruby shrugged and walked off to enter the Roadhouse first. I had expected as much from her. Ruby had been quiet for most of the trip, and had been acting overly protective over both me and Delia since finding out about this meeting.

_**Dean**_

Ruby was the first to enter. I recognised her as she was still in that same coma patient host. Though that, like her attendance now, was no surprise. There was no way Sam would come here alone and no way he would let her have a new host. Who knew if it was the host or the demon that Sam had fallen in love with. I would prefer to assume it was the host. I glanced back at Jo, who was still behind the bar, before I turned to glare at the demon. "Ruby." I spoke her name with a venomous tone watching as her eyes fell on Castiel. I thought he saw a glimmer of something dark in them, but when she looked back at me there was nothing but her normal host's eyes. "Nice to see you again too Dean. This is a great reunion, and would not be complete without your angel friend's presence now." Ruby said, never really meeting my eyes. I looked behind Ruby as the door opened again.

My reaction was clearly expected. First my annoyance at her attendance here, then the shock of seeing Sam holding a child came as no surprise to either Ruby or Sam. Ruby did not need to turn around to know that Sam was behind her, her eyes feel on Castiel to see Castiel's reaction, before she turned to take the child from Sam's reluctant arms. I could not help but wonder what had they done. Had they adopted some demon child as their own? Or maybe it was worse, a human one?

No one was saying a thing, but I could hear Jo approaching me from behind. Through the corner of my eye, I could see that Castiel was as surprised at the sight as I was. That was saying something considering angels generally hid their feelings, if they even had any. "Dean it is good to see you again." Sam was saying as he approached. Sam sounded as though he meant it, but being evil he could be faking it. Tricking them somehow maybe? I had no idea what to say. Sam was my brother and I had wanted to see him. Yet this was not how I had imagined it. Sam still looked like the Sam I remembered, but there was something off about him. Dark circles under the eyes highlighting his need for sleep. Dark under the eyes was a lot better than having dark eyes. There were no black eyes to be seen though. Not from Sam, Ruby, or the child. I had at least expected to see more than a glimmer of a reaction from Ruby when she saw Castiel. Maybe even a reaction from when Sam was closer to us than to her. There was nothing though, Ruby's eyes just stayed focussed on Sam's every movement. "Sam it is great to see you again too." I finally broke the silence.

There were a thousand questions running through my brain, mainly about what Sam had been doing and who the child was. Yet all I could manage was that small sentence. Nine words. I had called this meeting and that was all I could say. Closing the gap between myself and Sam, I hugged my long-lost brother. I could tell that both sides were alert and watching this move, but I did not care what they thought. Sam was still my brother and I loved him still no matter what had changed or what he had become.

_**Sam**_

Awkward silence. That was what there was. It was quiet enough for me to be able to hear Delia's angelic voice quietly asking her mother what was going on, despite the fact that she was on the other side of the room now. I was used to her voice by now though. I would most likely be able to pick it out in the loudest of rooms, so it was no surprise that I could hear her precise words from this distance. Dean broke the silence, before walking forward to hug me. It was a good feeling, despite the fear that was coming from both sides. "What is it that you wanted to see me about Dean? It is probably best that we get this over quickly. Best for both sides." I said as he glanced back at Ruby. Dean was my brother, but now Ruby and Delia were my family. As much as I would like to combine these two families, I knew that it would not be ideal. Dean was most likely still a hunter, and Ruby and Delia both had demonic natures. If that was what you could call a demon trying to be good and a half human, half demon.

Jo Harvelle and Castiel were sitting at a table. It had been so long since I had seen Jo, but I still recognised her. Dean gestured for us to take a seat with them, glancing back at Ruby I saw that she was now walking slowly towards us. Clearly she was no longer afraid of Delia sensing Castiel was a threat. I waited for her before I went to take the seat next to Castiel. No matter what Dean thought about Ruby, I preferred to have Ruby seated next to him than the angel. Delia reached for me when Ruby sat, but Ruby held on tight not allowing her out of her arms. I did not push it as I could not help but agree with Ruby's unspoken judgment. Castiel was the threat here.

Dean had good news. Hopefully he would share that and allow them to leave in peace. I could tell Ruby was not happy to be there so I smiled at her as I allowed Delia to take hold of my hand. I could see the neither Jo nor Castiel could take their eyes off Ruby or Delia, but I did not make any reference to it or share any information about who Delia was. "Well I find it to be good news, and I hope you do too. You see, Jo and I. Well we are getting.. well married." Dean's announcement was good and a surprise. Yet I had no idea why he could not just tell me this over the phone. I was going to congratulate them as Castiel spoke up. "Is the child yours?" What could I say? I could feel the fear radiating off Ruby and I wanted to take Delia off her so that Delia did not get scared. That move though, it would only place her closer to Castiel, causing Ruby more fear and worry. "Yes but we do not know how or really understand how." Dean was in shock, again. "But... She is yours? A demon can fall pregnant? Now that is an interesting fact to learn. Only you would manage to work out how to achieve that Sam." Dean's voice started with shock, but ended with humour. If I had not recognised this I would not have smiled at my brother's response to the news. "So I am an uncle to a demon then? An uncle and I never even knew it. How old is she?" "What is her name?" Questions were coming from both Dean and Jo. "Sorry about that Dean. I guess you are. Though technically she is half human..." "If not more." Ruby interrupted me. "Yes if not more. Delia is just a little under two and half years old." Looking at Dean I could see that he was just letting it all sink in. It was pretty big news, yet so was Dean's.

"Can I get any of you a drink? I actually have something that should rightfully belong to you I suppose." Dean said as he got up to go to the bar. He was acting as if there was nothing wrong with the present situation. As if it was just a bunch of old friends, not enemies seated here.

_**Dean**_

Do they even consume normal drinks now? I could not help but think as I approached the bar. For all I knew Sam lived on demon blood now and I had no clue if demons even drank really. I knew Castiel would not drink anything and that Jo would only want water at this time of day. She had to remain presentable for when she opened. Tonight was the busiest day of the week. So much may have changed about us over the years, but never our love or need for each other. It just took some time apart for us to realise what was missing in our lives. We were to halves of a whole. Fitting perfectly together. "A beer if you don't mind would be great." Sam answered as I found where I had been keeping Ruby's dagger. "Two beers and a glass of water it is then." I responded as I placed the dagger on a tray and got the drinks. The dagger caught Ruby's eyes as I placed the tray on the table and passed Sam and Jo their drinks. "I held on to this, though I have not really used it since you left. As it is yours Ruby, I feel I should return it to you both. You could say it is like a peace offering. You don't send any demons after us and we won't send any angels or hunters after you type of thing." I joked as I handed the dagger to Ruby. It was an odd feeling, handing over the one thing which I had left that could kill a demon easily. I was surprised that Ruby would take it when she had her daughter in her arms, but then maybe Delia knew all about weapons at her young age. Who really knew what a part demon of that age could do?

Delia was smart though. She knew exactly when her mother's attention was adverted enough for her to make her move and climb into her father's arms. I watched as Sam and Ruby both moved to put her back on Ruby's lap. Also noticing Castiel move away slightly when Delia had become closer to him. "Don't tell me your scared of a little demon child Cas? Just look at her, she doesn't look like she would hurt a fly, let alone an angel." I was joking, but could see that only Jo found it slightly amusing. I was going to ask some more questions, this time about what they were doing now, when Sam's mobile rang.

"As great as seeing you again has been Dean, I am sorry but we have to go now." Sam said as he stood up, taking Delia from Ruby so she could stand up too. "But wait. What is going on? Where are you going? Please Sam don't shut me out again." Sam looked at Ruby for what seemed like eternity. It was like they were having a silent conversation, and honestly it would not surprise me if they were. "Trust me Dean you don't want to know where we are going." Sam finally answered before he walked out, followed closely by Ruby. "Damn it! Where are they going Castiel?"


	3. Authors Note

I know it has been too long since I have updated, but I have had a few bad months. I should have some more up soon, hopefully. For now I will be posting some small Sam/Ruby pieces which I have done as a way to get my muse back.

Thanksyou to everyone who has read any of my stories, and for anyone who rates.

Aurora_Ruby_


End file.
